Proven wrong
by indiie kiid
Summary: somebody please help me.............i can't stop shaking please help me i'm dying inside....help before its too late."this is darker story i've been inspired and well maybe you'll like it too
1. Where it begins

**well everyone its been a long time this is my new story i've changed alot so has my style if yall like it i will contiue if not then well i tryed so here it goes **

**Disclamer:i don't own south of nowhere or its charectors tom lynch does*crys and sniffle* :(**

**

* * *

**

**fake smiles and laughter hah everyone makes me sick all stupid king high its all bull shit Madison that skank and Aiden how I loathe him with a burning passion. I hope he falls into a deep never ending hole in the moon and internally combusts! The shit i have to go through just to act like i care well i really don't. No one can ever fix this heart of mine she just broke it too many times that stupid girl damn you Carmen I hope your fucking happy in your grave stupid gang shit was the death of you. My name is Ashley Davies and this is my story of how i lost it all and maybe some one can bring it back. That new girl Spencer she caught my eye blond her beautiful clear blue eyes typical yet so original i envy her naive sprit and innocence. My tainted heart can't ever just seem to feel something good like hers can. I'm 17 my mothers a bitch my dads dead big shocker there all he ever did was fuck around and do crack so do i as they say like father like daughter so many girls leave my bed every night satisfied but never laying a hand on my body. At least he gave me one good thing my half sister Kayla she's good the only person i am open with oh did i forget to mention I'm a lesbian. All I ever do is play guitar i dropped out of high school daddy dearest left us plenty of money before he croaked. I'm 5"6 golden brownish green eyes brown hair with red bangs ,piercing all in my ears and my lip is pierced as most people say I'm a "FREAK".Spencer seems different she doesn't seem so judgmental something about her just makes me want to be better when she smiles I can help but smirk and want to beat the crap out of anyone else that gets that smile. My heart just doesn't really know how to feel and why the hell am i telling you all of this i don't know just maybe i want someone to listen for once and just really understand but i doubt you will. Prove me the fuck wrong! Some one please come and save me before its too late I don't mean to be like this but I have no choice. I lost my self too long ago too very long please help me anyone………Prove me wrong…………..**

* * *

**well thats the end of the first chapter reviews are welcome even flames :)**

**peace and love**

**_Chrissy_**


	2. How daddy left me

Ok guys sooo i got some good reviews and i didn't write in bold this time lol :) well the storys starting to really take off i promise spencer will be in the next chapter now that i have shown how i want ashley to be in the story. next chapter hopefully up tomrrow or later today

**Disclamer: I so don't own south of nowhere or its charertors Tom lynch does lucky man RAWR!**

* * *

Depression how I hate the person who ever cam up with that word…….I am not depressed ok so maybe I am but who the fuck cares. My mom doesn't give a shit even when I was a kid she never would spend time with me like how she forgot my eighth birthday

**-flash back-**

_A newly eight year old Ashley sits waiting for her mother to wake up. She walks into her mothers room after waiting two hours and see's she isn't there_

_Heart broken Ashley slumps to the ground and starts to cry "why did she forget why does she hate me so its not fair all I want is my mommy."_

_From that day on little Ashley realized she must go life alone _

**-end flash back-**

I always thought I had no one but it all changed when I was thirteen my dad died and I met Kayla and that was a horrible day. I was a bitch to her for no reason , well I still am at times hah people never change. Life's bullshit how people go on saying they changed well it doesn't happen. People never fucking change life never fucking changes get it through your head people!

**-flash back-**

_Thirteen year old Ashley sits at her father's funeral with her \Ipod in her ears . All of a sudden her mother Christine tapes her shoulder_

"_Ashley" Christine says annoyed_

"_what the hell do you want CHRISTINE" Ashley said as she tapped her fingers rudely_

"_well darling it seems your father had a baby with a little whore so this is your half sister Kira" Christine said impatiently pointing to a young girl beside her._

"_umm excuse my name is KAYLA and my mother isn't a whore unlike you as it seems" Kayla said proudly and point to Christine's man candy of the week/_

"_screw you Rafie if you weren't already dead I'd shoot you my self" Christine walked away pissed off and went to sit on her man candy's lap._

" _Ha-ha wow the charity case actually has guts I'm sort of impressed" Ashley laughs dryly and pauses her music_

"_listen I'm not here for you and your mothers bratty attiude I came here to get to know YOU my sister" Kayla said calmly._

"_well that's a bad idea I don't get close to anyone hun good luck" Ashley stared at Kayla coldly and went back to listeing to her music_

**-end flash back-**

I will never forget that day and well Kayla did prove me wrong after a while the first person ever to. We are very close she asked me today if I liked anyone and I said no but I think this enough to be telling you for now I mean this is only the beginning. I don't want to tell you every little deatial of my life sob story yet and I have other shit to do , I need a few lines right now a girl to fuck for the night. Daddy…………I hope……I hope your… proud of your little girl…..look at how you left me HAH………………………

* * *

well guys thats end of this chapter i hope yall liked it reviews of all kinds are welcome

peace and love

**_Chrissy_**


	3. I'm Not Okay

**well guys here is another chapter i really like how the storys going so far and i hope you all do too :]**

**Disclamier: I don't own south of nowhere tom lynch does RAWR!!!!!!!! not fair**

* * *

Decently and simplicity all things my mother taught me do I follow it hell no. Today started alright I woke around 12 up to the annoying screech of _**Christine **_saying how I need to see my therapist today….well here I am hah really why must I see you I'm fine.

Well I saw Spencer at the coffee shop today she looked radiant. I was just done ordering my tea when she bumped into me

**-Flash back-**

"Ms. Davies ah here's your herbal tea"

"Thank you Matty " I said some what nicely then I put my I touch back on and started walking to the couch when all of a sudden Spencer slammed into me and spilled my tea all over me

"ouff….OH MY GOODNESS I am so fucking sorry I don't pay aettion sometimes" she said so nervously blushing ten fold.

"Hah its ok really no worries hun" I smiled my cute smile and made her blush more, I swear those eyes could make me drown.

"I'm ….I'm Spencer" with that she extended her hand out to me

"Hello I'm Ashley" I gently took her hand and smirked

After that me and Spencer talked we actually had a lot in common, she loves silverstein and so do I.

Once we finished our drinks she gave me her number on my hand, I swear I have never blushed so hard in my life she squeezed my hand then left the beanery.

**-End Flash Back-**

Girls confuse me how the smile and stare its interesting how she made my heart flutter by nothing at all, well I suppose this is a good flutter. I think tonight I'll just do a few lines but not any girls as odd as that is for me, maybe I'll call her tomorrow to set something up but I don't know.

Well I'll see you next week but I still don't really like you at all sorry. I just need someone to talk to and well that is your job, shrinks just never appeal right to me. Anyways its hard to act like your ok when you really not that's something Kayla taught me.

I think she is right………………………..I'm really not okay…..

* * *

**Thats the end of another chapter remember all reviews are welcome they make me smile**

**peace and love**

**_Chrissy_**


	4. High

**well guys here's a new chapter enjoy**

**Disclamier: i don't own SoN Tom lynch does rawrrr!**

* * *

Spencer………

Her name it keeps ringing in my head driving me crazy, these lines aren't helping tonight. Why can't his memory just fade away………Glen that monster took my innocence without me knowing

Virginity is something that was stolen from me, wrongly not how I wanted in some fucking closet does that sound good to you? I don't think so no one does.

My life

Is so

Broken

She can fix it ……..someone fix it

I'm spinning, this room is moving hmmm I wonder is Spencer would like me high…..Kayla hates it

I bet god hates me for it ahahahaha…….DADDY LOOK AT ME NOW LOOK AT YOU LITTLE GIRL!

Psychotic, illusions , fear oh how I envy those words and I live by them. Well , I am pretty messed up aren't I?

I hear these little noises in my head ringing her name keeps playing over and over its so fucking irritating.

That smile why is it all I see why the hell is wrong with me!

Daddy look at me I'm lying on this floor so broken, you let me break. Mister rock star leaves his daughter then goes and dies amazing so amazing

Did I mention I hate you? Its why I have given up on music.

I hate life

I hate god

I hate Christine

I hate our family

Mostly I HATE YOU DAD!

You see me crying right now daddy I know you do. Up there on your ass doing who knows what you were a sorry excuse for a dad.

Now I'm here on this floor crying

I'm so vulnerable……………for once in my life.

* * *

**Thats the end of this one guys remeber all reviews r good**

**peace and love**

**_Chrissy_**


End file.
